Reunion
by xoxoSydney14
Summary: Katara and Aang have reunited right after Sozin's Comet. Is it finally time to begin a relationship? Katara wishes it was. KATAANG. K for kissing!


_First story on my new account!_

_ATTENTION BETAS!_

_If anyone reads this and would be willing to beta-read a series of Kataangy fluff much like this, please let me know. I'm one chapter into a new set of one-shots about Aang and Katara and I need someone to beta._

_Reviewing is greatly appreciated and those who do will be rewarded with a virtual cupcake. :)_

_**After the comet…**_

**Reunion**

Seeing Aang alive was too much for me to be able to hold back. Ever since he disappeared, I had been terrified that he wouldn't come back from the fight with Ozai. I didn't know why I felt so terrible…when I told him I was confused a week ago, I knew what I was getting myself into. I told him that it wasn't the right time to be together and that was true. I was anticipating that he wouldn't know I was in love with him. So why had I suffered so much the past three days?

Oh. Maybe because I was wrong? I underestimated just how _much_ I was in love with him and how much I would've missed him. I thought waiting to hear what happened in the fight would've been more difficult if we'd been together. Honestly, it _might_ have been more painful, but I can't imagine worse torture than never being able to tell him that I loved him.

I heaved a sigh. At the same time, it occurred to me that now that he was safe and sound only a hundred yards away from me, it'd probably be better to let the world get settled back down before we did anything. I wasn't willing to wait much longer—the paranoia of the last three days had made me more frightened of losing him than ever—but I'd probably survive until at _least_ Zuko's coronation.

Despite my decision, as soon as Appa hit the ground, so did I. "Aang!" I yelled and ran toward his open arms as he shouted my name back at me. Tears were streaming down my face as we collided. I had almost tackled him to the ground I vaguely registered as I heaved sobs into his bare chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his arms still oh-so warm around me. His hands moved upward on my back. "What's wrong?" I tightened my grip around his neck briefly before pulling back to look at his face. Oh, I'd missed him. He was just so adorable and genuine. His eyes, wonderfully stormy gray, held so much emotion that I was surprised _he_ wasn't crying. His head was tilted to the side, listening for my answer.

"I missed you!" I cried. "I was worried." I hugged him close again. I felt his hand in my hair, moving up and down my back.

"Its okay, Katara. I'm here now. I'm fine." He whispered again and again like a mantra. It was a first that _he_ was comforting _me_. Normally it was the other way around, but here I was, ruining his shirt with my tears.

I could feel the word "I love you", hanging in the air above our heads. I wished he's just put me out of my "responsible" misery and say it first, but surely fearing rejection he never did.

The sobs subsided. "Better now?" He asked. I raised my head and kissed his cheek.

"Much better."

* * *

It was much later and we had all been settled into rooms at the Fire Nation Palace for an hour when Aang rapped at my door. "It's me," his voice carried through the door.

"Come in, Aang." I called back, retying my robe. His face was downcast when I turned to him, despite the day's victory. "What is it?"

"I have a couple burns from today…and I wanted to talk." Uh-oh. Talk. Knowing Aang, he could just want to tell me the secret details of the day or he could be trying to talk romance.

"Let's take care of those burns first. Lie down and tell me where." I commanded. He didn't need to be told…it was a familiar process.

"On my right shin and my lower back," he directed, laying on his back and running his hand over the angry red spot. He drew in a pained breath of air as he touched it. Drawing water from my ever-present water skin I pressed the cool water to the wound. He tensed momentarily, before letting out an audible sigh of relief. It pleased me to know that I was capable of healing his wounds. There was a sort of intimacy about it. How much more personal can get than telling someone exactly what hurts and asking them to fix it for you? He flipped over and ran his finger against the burn on his shin, sitting up to watch. I watched his forehead crease as the water sucked the heat out of the wound. I bended the water back into the water skin. His hand found mine. "Thanks, Katara," he smiled, squeezing my hand before letting it go.

I sat down on the bed next to him and placed that same hand on his cheek. "I was so worried about you..." His hand covered mine on his cheek, holding it there. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

He brought our hands, now intertwined, down to rest on the space between us. "I don't know…" his eyes started filling with tears. "I—I just needed to be with someone." He bowed his head, seemingly ashamed of the tears that had quietly spilled out of his eyes. I put my hand under his chin, raising his eyes to meet mine. He lunged at me, urgently wrapping his arms around me. "I—I didn't think I was going to be able to do it."

"We all believed in you. We knew you could do it." He backed out of the hug. He wasn't crying anymore but his expression was still sad.

"I don't think I could've if I hadn't gotten the Avatar State back. He almost won!" He took a deep breath, trying to stifle a sob. "Even worse than that—I almost killed _him_. Twice."

"Aang—" I was cut off. I had wanted to tell him that none of us would've thought any less of him. His expression became desperate.

"No. I know. Nobody would've thought less of me for killing him, but you have to understand…_I_ wouldn't have been able to live with myself." His gaze softened and he took my hand again. "And then, when I was taking his bending away he almost…" he paused and drew in a shaky breath. "...corrupted me." I squeezed his hand.

"Aang…that's…that's really scary." The more I thought about the idea, the more frightening the image became.

"I know. I thought I was going to lose the fight and die…and then…then we would've never been able to be toge—"It was my turn to silence him. As much as I wanted him to finish what he was saying and finally be with him, I knew I had to be responsible.

"Not yet. Wait. Just until after Zuko's coronation and for things to settle down a little and then I s_wear_ we can be together." I took both of his hands as I assured him.

He sighed. I knew waiting was difficult for him. "If it makes you happy…then I think I can survive another week."

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know it doesn't help." There was a moment of awkward silence. Aang looked up at me hopefully.

"Can I kiss you, Katara?" he asked, a blush tinting his cheeks. I considered him. It couldn't hurt and honestly, it was just the kind of reconnection I needed after our separation. Even if I did still have losing him to fear, I wouldn't have said no. I nodded shyly and watched him begin to lean toward me.

His lips attached to mine for only a few seconds. He obviously sensed that I didn't want things to be serious before we even officially started dating. He was a little hesitant. He probably remembered what happened the last time he'd kissed me. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it was clear that he was confident—like it was second nature. I felt his tongue against the space where our mouths met briefly right before he pulled away. He grinned, happy to kiss me without being yelled at.

"That was nice." I smiled back.

"Yea?" His eyes were half-lidded and I could see by the way he was leaning toward me that he wanted to do it again.

"Mmhmm."

"Well…I should probably be going." He stood up and turned to walk to the door. I stood and grabbed his hand before he could get very far. He turned back around to face me.

"Another week and you can kiss me all you want." He grinned at this. I hugged him. "Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Katara." He opened his mouth but changed his mind and shut it again. I felt those three words hanging in the air again. He turned from me with one last impatient glance, wishing he tell me how he felt. The door shut behind him. I whispered, wishing he could hear:

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

**


End file.
